A la luz de la hoguera
by M. Dolmance
Summary: [Yaoi] Los pasatiempos de Mihawk no son muy variados. Shanks celebra estar entre ellos.


**Ambientado en el capítulo 45 del anime (si no me equivoco), donde transcurre el único encuentro visto hasta hoy entre Shanks y Mihawk.**

 **Escribo esto porque creo que la falta de yaoi y más concretamente de MihawkxShanks en esta página es inaceptable. Si estáis de acuerdo conmigo y además también consideráis inaceptable que fics como éste vean la luz, podéis dejar vuestra crítica con un review.**

 **One Piece y sus sexys personajes pertenecen a Oda.**

* * *

Dejando a un lado sus entrenamientos como espadachín, Mihawk era más bien un tipo ocioso. No invertía más tiempo del estrictamente necesario ni en sus obligaciones como Shichibukai ni en sus intervenciones en batalla a menos que su oponente fuera mínimamente digno de apreciar el brillo de Yoru antes de morir. No, él ya se había ganado una fama y un respeto a lo largo de los años y le aburrían tanto la burocracia como los combates desigualados y predecibles, de modo que prefería buscar entretenimientos más sencillos lejos de los que no merecían su atención.

Una copa de vino, un paseo en barco, y en un día cualquiera, una recompensa ajena sobre sus manos _. Monkey D. Luffy. Vivo o muerto. Treinta millones._

Ese muchacho, sin saberlo, le había proporcionado un nuevo divertimento. O quizá no tan nuevo.

No pecó de impaciente buscando al Yonkou. Sus años de relación con él lo habían convertido en un perfecto conocedor de su impredecibilidad y por tanto sabía que era incluso más probable que Akagami lo encontrara a él antes que lo contrario. Pero Mihawk era despreocupado y tenía un medio de transporte relativamente rápido. No había ninguna prisa.

Tras un tiempo indefinido lo acabó encontrando, y la bienvenida fue más acalorada de lo que a él hubiera agradado, pero había vino y una sonrisa enorme en boca de su compañero, y de eso no podía huir. Akagami conocía sus aficiones.

El alcohol fue desapareciendo a velocidades ofensivas hasta que a altas horas de la noche ya sólo quedaba una hoguera encendida y dos cuerpos despiertos sobre la arena de la playa. Taka No Me siempre había sobrellevado mejor las borracheras que su amante, pero eso no quería decir que las adversidades etílicas fueran capaces de impedir al Yonkou poner sus cinco sentidos en determinada cuestión si la situación lo requería. Y aquélla desde luego lo requería, de modo que observó con total atención al moreno a la luz del fuego mientras éste le desabotonaba con tranquilidad la camisa blanca salpicada de tinto. En un desliz de la prenda lo poco que quedaba del brazo izquierdo del pelirrojo quedó al descubierto y el espadachín lo acarició con la punta de los dedos mientras lo contemplaba con esa intensidad que hacía creer que sus ojos leían el infinito.

—¿Realmente crees que mereció la pena semejante estupidez por un imberbe de treinta millones? —preguntó con voz grave.

—Sí. Pero no lo entenderás hasta que no te enfrentes cara a cara a él —sonrió.

—Cuando me enfrente a él lo que haré será rebanarle su propia extremidad.

—Oh... Creo que ya entiendo por qué te molesta realmente que perdiera mi brazo. Sabes que aún puedo hacerte morder el polvo a pesar de esta desventaja, y eso te frustra y te fuerza a rechazar mis duelos por miedo a la humillación —rió ahogadamente y Mihawk lo miró con severidad.

—Akagami, te recuerdo que quien en estos momentos está contra el suelo e indefenso eres tú.

—¿Indefenso? Que no lleve mi espada encima no me deja ni mucho menos indefenso, Mihawk, y eso deberías saberlo de sobra —esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y hundió una mano en su cabello para atraerlo hacia sí y besarlo larga y profundamente—. ¿Sabes cuál es la ventaja de que me visites con tan poca frecuencia? Que entre encuentro y encuentro tengo tiempo de sobra para inventarme nuevos recursos con los que dejarte a mi merced.

Y Taka No Me podía ostentar el título de mejor espadachín del mundo, pero si había alguien ante quien bajaba la espada e hincaba las rodillas gustosamente, ése era Akagami No Shanks. Y éste conocía bien el orgullo del Shichibukai, de modo que sólo se lo recordaba cuando estaban a solas y lo tenía entre las piernas.

El tiempo siguió su curso y el Yonkou obtuvo en cierto modo el duelo que había solicitado horas antes, con la diferencia de que las espadas empuñadas no hicieron daño alguno y ambos salieron victoriosos. El mar borró cualquier rastro de lo ocurrido, durmieron juntos al refugio del fuego que se iba consumiendo y a la mañana siguiente sólo amaneció allí uno de los dos.

El espadachín se había marchado, y el único recuerdo que había dejado de su paso por allí era el cartel de recompensa de Mugiwara y una pequeña nota escrita en él.

 _"Si no deseas que le rebane las extremidades, búscame y detenme."_

El pirata sonrió al leerla. Sabía que no tendría que hacer nada, porque siempre era su amante el que lo acababa buscando a él, y cualquier tema sobre el que tuvieran que discutir podían tratarlo pacífica y satisfactoriamente al calor de una hoguera.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
